


Kick

by mmmdraco



Category: Korean Drama, Naege Geojitmaleul Haebwa | Lie to Me
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since So Ran and Ah Jung have seen each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick

"Ah Jung!" So Ran pulled Jae Bum by the arm toward her, well, what were they now? Friends, certainly, but did their shared history make them something else? Was "frenemies" the appropriate term here?

Ah Jung smiled awkwardly and grabbed onto the arm of her new husband, Hyun Ki Joon. For real this time. "Ah, So Ran! It's been so long since we've gotten together. Oh, is that new jewelry?"

So Ran preened and pressed her fingertips to the pendant that hung from a thin chain around her neck. "It was a gift from my honey for my first Mother's Day."

"Oh? Seonbae, did you skip the one when she was pregnant? Ah, you really are worthless after all, aren't you? I'm so sorry, So Ran." Ah Jung released herself from Ki Joon's arm and clutched on to So Ran's instead.

So Ran scowled. "No one does that. If you haven't had the child yet, you aren't yet a mother."

Ki Joon shook his head. "I don't think that's true at all. If you can embrace being a mother, then you are a mother regardless of the biology."

Jae Bum laughed. "We should get to dinner. My honey went her entire pregnancy without wine, so I thought we could get some champagne to celebrate."

Ah Jung frowned. "What should we do? I can't have any."

So Ran scowled. "Have you finally realized that you drink too much?"

Ki Joon smiled and stepped toward his wife and placed a hand on her stomach. "You can have a sip. The doctor said that would be okay."

"Oh, no! No! I want to follow in the footsteps of my good friend, So Ran, and go the entire time without drinking."

"Ah Jung, you're pregnant?" So Ran suddenly clutched at the arm that held her own as she jumped up and down as much as she could in her strappy heels. "Congratulations!"

"Well, we were going to wait a little longer, but baby just decided she wanted to join us sooner rather than later."

Jae Bum grinned widely. "You don't look like you've gained any weight at all!" He bent over slightly as So Ran's elbow dug sharply into his stomach.

Ki Joon laughed. "My wife has a very good constitution. For now, let's go to dinner. Say, Yoo So Ran, how is it being a mother?"

She smiled softly and touched the necklace again. "It's wonderful, really. Only a child can truly love you for exactly what you are. Oh, you don't mind that we're only having dinner tonight, do you? I can't be away from Jae Lee for too long or I start to miss him terribly."

Ah Jung laughed. "Aren't you nursing as well?"

So Ran held her clutch up to her chest. "Yes, well, it does allow me to have a sexy body even after giving birth."

With her lips pursed, Ah Jung gave So Ran a once over. "Well, mine will probably be about that size then, too."

Ki Joon put his arm around her and pulled Ah Jung away from So Ran and back into his arms with one hand continuing to rest on her stomach. "Talking about that out in public? You women- Ah! I think I felt the baby kick!"

Jae Bum held out his hand to touch Ah Jung's stomach, but So Ran slapped it down with her clutch. "This early, that's probably just gas." But her empty hand traced along her own abdomen and she remembered fondly that first kick that was absolutely, definitely a kick and not anything else. "I think you'll make a wonderful mother, Ah-Jung," she said suddenly.

Ah Jung smiled sweetly at her and reached out to touch So Ran's arm. "I think you already are one. I'm lucky to have you to ask questions to since I don't have a mother or a mother-in-law to tell me what I need to know."

So Ran smiled. Friends, definitely.


End file.
